Which one am I?
by dragonsgirl1010
Summary: It all changed though when Hermione met the twins and could always tell them apart even when they would change bodies, she just knew, she would start off looking at one before looking at the one they switched bodies to.
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George used to wake up in the others bed alone when they were young lads seeing as they were identical they never put it together that they were switching bodies, as they grew and were doing other things that wasn't next to one another they would switch and it would scare them so bad but after a few years and telling their parents never helped as they were tricksters they learned how to handle it and snap into progress the other would leave off at. It took them till they were getting into their teens when they realized how to control it and switch on purpose, Fred would switch with George so he could do the things he was bad at and Gorge would switch with Fred so he could do the things he was bad at. When they reached Hogwarts they had it perfected and would do it to prank the others around them, especially when they would have others guess who Fred was and who George was. It all changed though when Hermione met the twins and could always tell them apart even when they would change bodies, she just knew, she would start off looking at one before looking at the one they switched bodies to.  
"Fred watched Hermione walk through the Great Hall and wondered to himself how she could always know which one was which, no one ever could, not even his own family could tell them apart. She sat with Harry and Fred not too far from where George and he sat. They talked among themselves while eating their dinner and he could tell she was becoming angry with his younger brother and watched as she snapped at him before walking out of the great hall. Quickly he finished his food and before he could get up and go after her he was sitting where George had been. He looked at his brother with a startled look and George starred back with an identical look, they hadn't done that on purpose, they switched back and Fred quickly left the room to find Hermione, starting in the library, remaining as quiet as he could to find her.

A while later he had made it back to the Gryffindor tower and looked in the common area but found it empty, sighing in defeat he collapsed on the couch near the fire place and waited to see if she would appear any time soon. It was eerily quiet except for a noise of someone crying in the distance. Fred found himself moving towards the source when he heard the door to the tower open and watched Ron come through with Harry on his heels. "Hey Lads where's the little bookworm of yours?" Fred asked them fixing himself before they noticed what he was doing.

"Oh sod off George I don't know where she is and stop calling her that would ya? It's starting to piss me off." Ron snapped at him, his face turning a bit red, Harry looked between the two and before other things could be said further Fred was knocked off balance as someone ran passed him from behind. All he caught was a glimpse of brown bushy hair disappearing into the girl's dormitory. They all stared at where the figure had disappeared for a few seconds before Harry ran up the stairs after her. Fred quickly recovered and went off to find George.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat on her bed with her curtains drawn shut so the other girls would leave her be as she laid there and thought about the fight with Ron, he was always so crass and rude to her that she had a hard time being his friends some days. Today it was started over some stupid thing to do with his brothers and how they always pick on him, she stood up to him and told him that he was being git and irrational, his brothers pick on every one of them including her. She didn't mind when they pick on her because she was always able to stump for longer periods when she would talk to the correct twin. Fred had a different sense and personality from George. Hermione sighed before sitting up and wiping at her eyes, no one knew about how she felt towards Fred but Harry. She had a large crush on him, bordering towards love but nowhere near close. She heard a knock on the dorm door before it cracked open and footsteps wondered toward her bunk before the curtain was drawn back revealing harry. He sat on her bed and they stared at each other before she spoke in a soft whisper. "It wasn't George you know?"  
Harry nodded, laying a hand over one of hers before speaking himself. "I know 'Mione. He is just an idiot trying to get under Ron's skin I don't think he knew you were there."/p  
"Do you think that's all he sees me as? As Ron's nerdy bookworm friend?" She quietly whispered to him, hanging her head down. So he couldn't see the tears threatening to escape her eyes. Harry didn't answer instead he took her into his arms and just sat there holding her for a while. Hermione fell asleep cuddling into Harry's side that night.  
Hermione awoke alone in her bed that morning with harry nowhere in sight. She was all alone again. Taking a deep breath she got out of bed quietly and gathered fresh school robes before going to take a shower and preparing for the day. Grabbing her school bag and books she went to sit in the common room and get started on the homework for next week reading over each passage carefully. It was peaceful in the room with no other noises to disturb her from the work but once it was all gone she was left to her thoughts once again. She wanted nothing more than to be the one to catch Fred's attention unlike the other prettier girls, they had things she didn't and she knew that, her hair was a wild mess, body was plain, breasts were small, she wasn't a girl people looked at and wanted to be with.  
The other began to rise and make their ways through to the great hall, Hermione sat and waited for Ron and Harry to come down before heading to breakfast. She watched the boys staircase waiting for them as patiently as she could manage that day but when she saw Fred and George descend the stairs she hid with the rest of the crowd and made her way to the great hall as quickly as possible not in the mood for their pranks or jokes. She hid at the far end of the table using others to block her from view and quickly ate a small breakfast and pulling out a book to read hoping it'll hide her from the view of others even more.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks drug on Fred barley saw Hermione and he began to worry he upset her in some way and she was avoiding him, Harry kept shooting him evil looks but that was it. George and he kept switching when they didn't want to and that greatly concerned him but they kept forcing themselves to focus on it and get it back under control. He watched Hermione from a couch in the common room, she stood on the other end with the other two talking and joking around, a ping of jealousy shot through him and he didn't know why. The next thing he knows he's sitting in the library, looking down it was George's homework in front of him. They switched back quickly and Fred got up and wondered down the stairs, the Yule Ball will be coming in a couple days so he should prepare. He didn't want to go to the dance alone so he sought out a friend and invited her to join him.

The day of the ball was chaos with everyone rushing to get ready and everything to be perfect, Fred waited till it was about half an hour before it was time so he got up and showered before getting into his dress robes. He met his date Angelina outside the Tower and walked her down to the ball. they enjoyed a nice talk but when everyone fell silent he turned to look at the reason and there was Hermione in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, she was breath taking as she descended the stairs. His breath caught in his throat and jealousy jolted through his veins as he watched her take Victor Krums hand. He quickly turned back to Angelina and they continued on with the night enjoying each other's company but Fred couldn't help watch Hermione when he could and when she disappeared later in the night he went to find her. There she sat on a stair case, her heels discarded a few feet in front of her as she shook from crying. He was stepping down as fast as he could but by the time he was about to reach out to her she took off and there he sat for a while, hoping another opportunity will come around to see her.

He watched her during breakfast the next day and would start chewing on his lower lip trying to think of an excuse to talk to her but not finding one, he watched her leave before the others so he waited a bit before running after her. He managed to find her walking into the girl's bathroom known as moaning myrtle's bathroom. He waited outside it on a nearby wall hidden from direct sight as she exited before trapping her to the wall he was leaning on. Her eyes were down cast and a bit puffy like she had been crying again. "Hey there bookworm been looking for ya, I was wondering where you disappeared last night? You left before I could get a dance from you."

She looked at him and before he could say another word she threw a punch at his stomach and escaped when he doubled over in pain. Once he was able to stand back up and keep his food down he wandered off to his classes for the day and thought about what transpired. Hoping to get another chance to possibly talk to her later, before he got to class he was back in the great hall sighing they switched back and continued on with what they were doing before.

Author's note: I would love some feedback about what you think of it this far and how you think it should be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had managed to avoid Fred for months till summer break came around she couldn't avoid him as successfully in the burrow. She considered not going over this year but she couldn't bring herself to do that to Molly, Harry, and the other Weasly's. Hermione spent a couple weeks of break at first with her parents before heading taking the night bus to Hogsmead and heading into the leaky caldron and flooing to the Burrow from there. No one was in the living area when she arrived and that made her feel more comfortable before quietly going up the Ginny's room ready for some sleep before the morning. She opened Ginny's door without so much as a peep and laid on her bed still fully clothed before passing out thinking of a certain red headed twin.  
The next morning Hermione was awoken with Ginny screeching and jumping onto the bed with her. She cracked her eyes open and looking at the red headed girl before groggily grumbling to her. "Gin I love you but the next time could you try being more quiet when waking me?"  
"Sorry 'Mione I was just really excited to see you, come on mom's gonna want to see you before the others take off with you." Ginny whispered at her before grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging from the bed and down to the kitchen before she could catch herself and wake up more.  
"Hermione dear what in the world are you doing here so soon, I wasn't expecting you here till tonight." Molly questioned before engulfing her in a bone crushing hug, setting her down on the floor when movement was heard from above. "I'm glad you're here sweetheart, now go get ready for the day and breakfast is in an hour."  
With that Hermione wondered back up the stairs and towards the room she staying in but before she could reach the door her body came into contact with another humans. Looking up slightly she saw a pale, thin, male standing in front of her, sighing when she realized her avoiding him had ended. She was about to make a break into the room when she pulled into yet another hug. "Hermione I'm so glad you're here, you've got to help George and I with a new potion we're working on. Oh George is going to be thrilled to know the little know it all is back in our lives." Fred blabbered on before setting her back on the floor and tried to drag her toward there room but she stood with her feet planted.

"No Fred, I will not be helping you or George, I am here for the others not to entertain you two and help you with whatever it could be. Now let me go." Her voice was barely above a whisper but firm. She wanted to spend time with Fred but she still reeling from what he said, it felt like he was taunting her attraction to him and that was the butt end of his jokes. He released her arm in stun silence before she walked into the room and slammed the door shut. Her eyes filled with tears but none ran down her cheek, she wouldn't have him knowing the pain she's going through when he calls her things like that and taunts with stuff she could only wish for.  
An hour later she walked down into the kitchen in fresh clothes and after a hot shower. Her hair still damp hung around her a mess but it helped her hide him from view. She sat next to Harry and Ron before they all got lost in their own conversations. She waited till she knew everyone was distracted before taking a scan over the table and trying to find the source of eyes boring into her. There sat a few chairs away across the table sat Fred; he looked like a lost puppy that had been kicked.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"Fred watched her walk in from his seat at the table and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor looking at her. He's noticed her growing into a woman but looking at her in the tight pair of jeans and a loose tank top, he saw a lot more of her then he noticed before. He was suddenly looking down at a plate of food in the seat next to where he was. He continued eating what George was while George seemed to recover in a state of confusion as he saw he was looking at Hermione's figure. George turned to look at Fred and shot him a look of questioning, Fred only shrugged and they continued on eating not bothering to switch back anymore. Once he realized his appetite was gone he had begun to stare at her as discreetly as he could so no one else would notice. His eyes ran over her damp curly hair which seemed to be straightening out over the years and loosing it's puffiness, her figure was very well defined suddenly, her breasts weren't large but she wasn't flat chested anymore either. He looked back up to see her eyes meeting his and he didn't realize it at first but her eyes held so much pain and they lost the shine she used to have. They both looked away from each other and continued on with the food in front of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"George and him wandered up to their room before George went on to quiz him. "Why the hell was I looking at Hermione's body and focused so much on her breasts?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know Georgie maybe you're getting to be a bigger pervert then I thought." Fred cackled out his reply but was met with eyes that weren't amused. "I don't know, I just never noticed how much she's grown till recently and I guess I was assessing all of her again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"George stopped to stare at his twin before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm willing to listen if you've got any questions about the female body I mean I am the better looking twin and I have better luck with the females." He joked giving their traditional smirk Fred just smacked his arm and they laughed together before getting started on their last prank./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It wasn't till dinner time that Fred saw Hermione again that day; her eyes sparkled as she told Harry and Ron what she had read that day. He couldn't help but watch her chatter away to them suddenly wishing she was talking him and George the way she talked to those two. His view changed to staring at himself from across the table as the other was still viewing Hermione. They both recovered quickly and went on with eating dinner not looking away from their plates and talked among the others without hinting to which twin was which./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fred could you pass the rolls down, please?" Hermione's voice rand through his ears and saw her looking directly at him with the pain back in her eyes and the shine gone. As if she could read his mind she stated. "Don't tell me you're George I know which one you are."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He grabbed the rolls and passed them to Bill and they made their way to her. George caught his eye and Fred could see the look of shock and confusion in his as well. They switched back on their own accord this time and they watched her till she turned her eyes to Fred, the correct twin. She turned her eyes to George and gave a small sad smile before leaving the table. The twins looked back at each other before leaving as well and heading up to their room. Once they closed the door they sat on their beds and began playing with switching again, trying to regain control over it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""George, did Hermione's eyes look like she was in pain?" Fred asked as they lay in their beds as the rest of the house was silent but the sleeping snores from some of them. "Any time she looks at me her eyes hold a look of and the shine in them long gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"George turned to look at his brother before sighing out. "She didn't hold pain in her eyes when she looked at me, she held a look of lost and confusing." They didn't talk further than that for the rest of the night both falling asleep soon after./p 


	6. Chapter 6

A week later it was early in the morning when Fred woke with a start and crawled from the bed George fell asleep in and headed down to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea and ease his mind from the nightmare. He had the kettle brewing and sat at the table waiting and enjoying the silence of a house which is usually very noisy. He put his head in his hand and rested his eyes for a moment hoping everything in his body will calm down, soon the kettle began to whistle and before he could get to it the noise stopped and there sat a cup in front of him when he removed his hands. Sat across the table from him was none other than Hermione. They sat in silence as they both drank their tea but once he went to leave she whispered to him. "I can't sleep at night anymore, after Diggory it's been hard." He stood in the door way and searched for a response but when none came he nodded his head. She didn't look at him but continued "He was my friend, a good guy. Harry has been having nightmares you know? I tend to spend most of my nights with him and calming him when he wakes up with a start. Once Ron tried to help but he ended up getting punched.  
She abruptly left after that and Fred went back to his room and tried to get more sleep, thinking all of that was a dream the next morning. He went about his normal routine with George creating their own pranks and jokes even planning their victims. Neither spoke of Hermione that day. Neither saw her once.  
That night he had wandered into Ron and Harry's room when they were asleep to set up a prank for them to come across when they woke up but he stopped when he noticed a bush of brown hair next to Harry's. Jealousy jumped threw his entire body. He quickly set up the prank and an extra one to come across her when she awoke as well. Fred wandered back into George's and his room and divulged into his twin about it all.  
George sat there a minute before quietly speaking, "So she's barley getting sleep and is sleeping in Harry's bed with him because he's getting nightmares?" Fred nodded. "So when you see her in there you set up the prank we had planned and set one up for her as well. What's this prank you put out for her?"  
Before Fred could answer there was a loud scream that shook the house about as well as someone running into their room with a glint in her eyes. She looked like death had attacked her and her hair glowed a bright green that could blind anyone in the dark. She didn't say anything but she slapped both of them so hard it made them stumble before she disappeared again when there was a cry in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione settled Harry and held him till he fell back asleep before going to the bathroom and took a hot shower hoping it'll kill the color a bit. She knew they would prank her eventually but why did they have to do it while she asleep. The fact they were in the room while she slept made her uncomfortable, it's different if she's sleeping in the common room but while she's in a bedroom. Sighing she finished up her shower and headed back to Ginny's room getting into day clothes and laying back in her bed. She got a little more sleep till she heard Harry scream a few hours later and she ran back to their room. Slamming open the door she halted. Harry and Ron stood there with their hair a bright pink and skin blue. Sighing that he's okay she walked back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few years had passed since then and Hermione wandered into the Twins Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes during its grand opening. She looked through the aisles and the products they created, holding resentment for them leaving school when they did she was very impressed with their talent. Hermione would never admit to them that she found them talented with their pranks but they were. Eventually she found herself with in their view looking at a love potion; she let her mind wander wondering if it would work on Fred. Shaking her head she placed it back. Her feelings for him never left her just that he did bothered her. Hermione wandered further away from them before they could make a comment on her looking at that.  
Fred watched her closely as she wandered through the store, when she stopped to look at the love potions his heart stopped a beat and the jealousy returned to his veins. He hasn't felt that feeling since he found her in Harry's bed; then again she's avoided them more since they left school then when they pranked her. It's been a little over a year since she's talked to them and he has no idea what's going on in her love life and that bothers him greatly. He was about to ask her why she'd need a love potion but she fled from that display before he could. He found himself looking at the customer George was with and continued what was going on before they switched.  
When Fred found a moment he went off to find Hermione, he didn't know how much longer he could wait for her to talk to him again. He found her further in the store then he would have thought looking at their hair color change shampoo. Taking a deep breathe he spoke out to her a bit louder than he wanted. "Hey 'Mione haven't seen you in a while."  
"What is it you want Fred?" She asked him crossly picking up a bottle and studying it.  
"You've just been avoiding us a while and I wanted to come see how you have been doing." He tried speaking calmly; he knew how her temper could be after watching her with Ron for so long. When she didn't respond he continued on. "I know you're mad that we didn't finish school but look at what we made without it. We own a joke shop and we created all of the products. We did well for ourselves."  
She put the bottle back on the shelf and quietly whispered, "It's not that you left school it's that you left me alone." With that she took off out of the store before he could say anything. In stunned silence he went back to help George up front again.

Author's Note:Sorry the Chapters have been so short hopefully they'll pick up and get more to them, no promises though. Thank you to everyone reading this. I'm sorry if it's not very good.


End file.
